Summertime Fun
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Ah summer. A time for rest and relaxation. Call up a few friends, or relatives, and just chill. But a secret can make things much more fun under the sun.


Sixteen year old Alvin Seville sat impatiently at his desk. His bright blue eyes were trained intently on the clock as it slowly ticked away, reaching towards 2:30 pm at an agonizingly slow pace.

_'C'mon… C'mon….' _he thought, his tail twitching at the tip.

**_'BRRRIIIIIIIIING!'_**

At the sound of the bell, he leaped out of his seat and fistpumped happily. "Aww yeah! Summer!" he cheered.

He was out of the classroom before the teacher even had a chance to dismiss the class. Alvin slung his backpack onto his back, unable to keep the grin off of his face. As he headed down the hall, he was flanked by his two younger brothers.

"Must you be so excitable?" Simon asked, adjusting his round, black framed glasses. "Alvin simply turned to him and stole his glasses right off his face. "Of course! It's summer, Si! Three entire months without school!" he said.

Simon growled under his breath and took his glasses back, glaring at Alvin as he put them back on. "Three months that you could really use studying. I'm surprised you managed to pass this year." He muttered.

"Hey! Don't walk so fast!" Theodore complained, nearly tripping over himself as he stood at Simon's side. The green clad had managed to lose some of his baby fat throughout the years, though he still remained chubby.

Alvin patted Theodore on his head playfully. "The beach is where we're going! What better place to hang out during the summer?"

"I thought we were gonna go to the mountains…" Theodore said.

"Gaah! We can climb all the mountains you want in the fall!" Alvin argued.

Simon stepped between the two. "If you want to go to the beach so badly, you can pay yourself in!" he said.

"B-But it's summer! We'll be able to make great memories!" Alvin insisted.

"Oh please. Everyone here knows that you're from Planet Breasts or somewhere. All you want to do is see young girls in small bikinis." Simon shot.

Alvin's cheeks blushed madly as he shook his head back and forth. "No I don't!" he shouted. Annoyed, he took off down the hall, just as someone was rounding the corner.

Their bodies collided, sending both of them to the floor with an "Oof!"

"O-Oh… Sorry… I didn't see you there, Alvin…" a voice whispered, quiet and timid. When Alvin looked up, it was Jeanette, one of the Miller girls, who had bumped into him. She quickly grabbed her backpack off of the floor and blushed a pale shade of pink.

"Hey, no sweat." Alvin replied, getting to his feet.

The purple wearing chipette leaned her back against a locker, looking directly at Alvin. "So… what are you guys going to do? Me and the others are going to the beach." She said.

"Well what a coincidence! Me, Si, and Theo had just agreed to go ourselves!" Alvin chuckled as he pulled his two brothers into a hug.

"W-We did?" Theodore asked.

"Apparently so, unfortunately…" Simon groaned.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Alvin, his brothers, and the three Chipettes had arrived at the local beach, dressed appropriately for playing in the sand or the water, of course.

Jeanette's sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, got out of their car first, running excitedly to the soft sand. Eleanor was wearing a one piece swimsuit, colored a light shade of green. The suit complimented her slightly chubby form nicely, clinging just a little to her skin and fur.

Brittany, on the other hand, wore a bright pink bikini that looked at least one size too small. Not to mention that her body was a little more developed than her younger sisters', complete with breasts that were slightly larger than average, a curvy, hourglass figure, luscious thighs, all the good stuff.

"Yaaay! This feels great!" Brittany cheered as she sifted her feet through the white sand. She eventually made her way over to a crowd of young men, students from their school, most likely.

"I know right? Such a great view from over here!" Alvin said, glancing all over the beach. All he wore was a sleeveless red shirt, dark red swimming trunks, and his signature cap. His eyes constantly darted around, catching sight of nearly every girl there. A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Hey! Wait for me, Eleanor!" Theodore laughed, chasing after the chipette.

Simon had stayed behind, lounging in the shade of an umbrella. He, as usual, had his nose buried in a book, his grey eyes darting across the page as if he was in a trance.

"Hey… what's wrong, Jeanette?" Alvin suddenly asked. He turned around to see the chipette wrapped tightly in a dark purple towel, sitting comfortably in the shade of another umbrella. She looked up at him and quickly put a smile on her face, waving one hand shyly.

"Don't ya wanna have fun, Jean? We've come all the way here, you should go swimming." Alvin continued, crouching down to her.

"I'm okay… I'll stay here." She responded. "I can watch our stuff."

"Huh? Now why? You already changed into your swimsuit, didn't you?" Alvin asked, grabbing Jeanette's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Ah!" Jeanette squeaked.

The towel nearly fell off, just enough to reveal a small, light purple bikini beneath it. Alvin and Jeanette both blushed as the chipette tried to cover herself up.

"N…No…" She turned away and ran off, keeping the towel wrapped tightly to her form. "I'm sorry!" she shouted.

"Jean…" Alvin sighed. _'What's going on?!'_

He started to run after her, leaving behind a trail of kicked up sand in his wake.

_'Was it somethin' I said? Why is she running away like this?'_

"Jeanette!" he grabbed her hand and held on until she finally slowed down to a stop, panting exhaustedly. Her towel had fallen off, completely revealing her barely covered body. "Oh wow… that's a tiny bikini alright…" Alvin muttered, blushing as he looked all over Jean's form.

"Um… The lady at the store… she recommended it… She was just so pushy… I couldn't turn it down… and I wasn't brave enough to bring it back…. Not to mention that I don't have any other swimsuits…." She explained.

"Oh really?"

"I'm so embarrassed…. I'm really sorry…. I'm not as cute or as busty as Brittany is…. But I… No no… that's a lie… I remembered that you liked bikinis… I thought that it might make you happy…. I built up my courage and finally put it on… but it ended up looking simply awful…" The chipette looked down at her feet in shame, sighing. "I was so embarrassed I couldn't show my face… I'm sorry…"

"Wait… You wanted to make me… happy?" Alvin asked. "Why?

Jeanette went silent for a while. She kept her eyes glued to her feet, pushing her body against a nearby rock. "Because I like you. And I wanted you to see me, Alvin." She finally admitted.

The two just stared at each other. Alvin was taking tiny steps towards the chipette.

_'What on earth… why did she…. Wow… she's just adorable…' _Alvin thought as he rested his paws on Jeanette's upper arms. He lifted her head up slowly and pressed their lips together in a soft, caring kiss.

They only stayed like that for a minute or so. Alvin eventually broke the kiss, panting silently. "Let me see, Jeanette…. I want to see it better…"

She hesitated, completely unsure what to do. Jeanette was still dazed by the kiss from earlier.

"Alright… Just… don't tell anybody else." She whispered.

"Of course I won't!" Alvin said.

He started kissing on her cheeks, nose, forehead, all over her face. His soft hands trailed up her lithe body, stopping at her young, tender chest. Faster than she could notice, Alvin had pushed the top of her bikini off of her sensitive breasts, just enough to expose her nipples.

The red clad gave the left nipple a gentle pinch and tug, forcing out a quick moan from Jeanette.

"H-Haa!" she moaned, blushing feverishly.

Next thing she knew, Alvin was crouching down, fondling her right breast with one hand as he licked and suckled on her left nipple.

"Ah… Ahn! Ah!"

_'They're pink and crisp…. Like… some kind of fruit…" _Alvin gave the nipple a tiny bite, gaining another loud moan from Jeanette.

"It's such a good thing that you didn't' show them to anyone else…. I'm really happy…" he spoke.

"I… I'm happy too Alvin… Touch them more… Do whatever you want. I love you… Alvin…" she whispered, giving Alvin's nose a little kiss.

He blushed and let his hand snake its way down her body until it reached her crotch. "Wow… you're really wet…" he muttered.

"Haa… Ah!" Jeanette moaned again, resting her hands on her breasts. Sure enough, once Alvin's hand was inside the bottom of her bikini, it was nearly coated in her sweet juice.

"And all I've done is feel your boobs! Look!" Alvin urged.

"N-No…" Jeanette whimpered. "Mmmph! Mmm…" she tried talking, but Alvin's hand, the one covered in pussy juice, was over her mouth. She was steadily licking his fingers clean, savoring her own taste.

"Jeanette… I can't take it anymore… I want to put it in… Can I put it in down here?" he asked, gesturing to the tent in his shorts.

Jeanette just bent over, facing away from him. Her ass was completely exposed as she raised her rear enough for him to see her dripping wet cunt. "Yeah… go ahead…" she said.

Once Alvin's shorts were off, and his erect, seven inch chipmunk cock was standing up straight, Jeanette sat down in his lap, facing away from him. Her pussy was rubbing against the tip of his shaft as it started to sink inside of her depths.

"Hnnngh…. Oh Alviiiin…. You're so biiiiig…."

"And you're so tight, Jean…"

"Please start… I don't wanna wait anymore…"

"With pleasure.." Alvin wrapped his arms around her body and started to thrust in and out of her nether region relentlessly, slamming into every last sensitive part of her tender pussy.

"A-Ahh! That's so deep, Alvin!" she screamed, working herself up and down on Alvin's dick. Her small, yet perky breasts were bouncing with each powerful shove of Alvin's hips.

"A-All the way! I'm goin' as far as I can!" Alvin moaned, groping Jeanette's ass as he slammed himself into her cunt, just to drag his shaft out and plunge it back in.

The chipette nearly screamed out Alvin's name in pure pleasure. Her eyes were starting to roll to the back of her head as she wildly rode on Alvin's dick.

Their hips met each time with a loud, wet smack, and both lovers were already to the brink of orgasm.

"W-Wait Alvin… you're gonna make me…" Jeanette started.

"I-I don't care! I'm so close, Jean!" Alvin groaned.

Jeanette blushed and squirmed. She pulled off of him and got on her knees, holding her breasts up. "C-Cum on my tits! Please Alvin!" One of her hands went down to fiercely rub at her pussy, tugging on her super sensitive clit without showing a hit of mercy.

"F-Fuck!" Alvin got up and started to stroke his own member with much vigor. His eyes shut tight as he constantly worked his hand all over his length, giving it rough squeezes as his hand traveled along his stiff shaft. "O-Open yer mouth Jean! I'm gonna shoot it!" he whined.

A loud moan rang out from both of them as they climaxed together. Jeanette's cum gushed out of her cunt, splattering onto the sand below, some trickling down her soft, smooth thighs. She held her mouth open as Alvin let out a final moan, finally shooting his hot load of chipmunk jizz all over her breasts and face.

It wasn't until several minutes later when their orgasms died away, leaving a sticky mess in their wakes. Jeanette was nearly covered in Alvin's cum, most of it caught on her breasts and in her widely opened mouth.

She was panting heavily as she looked into Alvin's eyes. "R-Round two?" she offered, to which Alvin nodded without hesitation.

* * *

After cleaning each other up from their latest round of sex, Alvin and Jeanette were redressed, with absolutely no sign of their time together left on their bodies. Hand in hand, they walked back towards their siblings.

"Honestly, I think when it comes down to bikinis, big boobs look best." Jeanette said.

"That's not true at all! I told you that yours look great!" Alvin shouted, laughing a little.

"Hey.. um… Alvin?"

"Hm? What is it?

"They say that boobs get bigger when they're rubbed a lot. I don't know if that's true… but, um… I want you to make mine bigger, Alvin…" Jeanette spoke, a slight blush showing on her cheeks.

"I can help with that! I can totally help with that! I'll rub 'em like crazy!" Alvin replied.

They broke out into a laugh, walking straight past Brittany and Simon, who were waiting impatiently at the cars.

"What are they talking about?" Brittany asked.

"Beats me…" Simon sighed, shrugging.


End file.
